2 Friends 2 Secrets One Hunt
by Dakota Marie Forsyth
Summary: Jessica and Katelyn have been friends since 3rd grade. Jessica has a secret she wants to tell Katelyn but she can't. Katelyn has a secret to tell Jessica but she won't. When Katelyn and Jessica meet on a hunt, what will happen? Since they have graduated highschool Katelyn has changed and so has Jessica. Find out what happens in 2 Secrets 2 Friends One Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Secrets

Jessica's Secret

 _My name is Jessica and this is my story_  
I was born in Kansas on July 14, 1999. During school, I was friends with a girl named Katelyn. I have blond hair blue eyes and I am a hunter. Most people have no idea what a hunter is. You're probably thinking of someone who hunt deer, rabbits stuff like that. No, I hunt monsters. Shapeshifters, changelings, demons, vampires and so much more. But everything I hunt comes back on my family. And that's what my life is. Saving people hunting things.

Katelyn's Secret

 _Hello my name, is Katelyn. I am a hunter. I graduated high school along with one of my best friends_ _Jessica_. I was born May 2, 1999. One thing that I couldn't believe is that I could not tell my best friend what I did. I have been hunting since I was 15. Three years before I graduated. One bad thing about hunting is it always come back to my friends. I can remember the day a demon killed my mom.

 _August 3, 2010_  
 _7 years ago_  
"I'm going to bed. Goodnight mom."  
"Night Sweetie see you in the morning." I went up the stairs to my room. When I got to my room I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. At about midnight I started to smell smoke. When I ran down to the hall I saw my mom being held against the wall. And the man's eyes were black. I tried running to her. Dad wasn't home so there was nothing I could do. Dad was a hunter way before my mom was killed.

Present

data-p-id=900a2d5e4f668379edf25910838adc73,style=text-align:left;, That night I got thrown through a window and now I have a long scar across my face right over my eye. The next day when I had gone to school my friends asked me what happened. I didn't tell the truth because I didn't want them to get hurt. One thing that happened after high school was that my life changed. I don't know if it was for better or worst. All I know is I love being on the road. Traveling to many towns. Saving people hunting things. My life. My own crazy story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We Meet Again

data-p-id=8dc623401c91a9d3a58f88185e080352, **Jessica's P.O.V**  
I drove down the road in my 2005 Chevy Camero. I caught sight of a case in Maple Springs, New York. I was about an hour out when my phone buzzed. "One new text message 'Katelyn.'" I opened the text message and it said 'Hey Jess. I was just passing through and was wondering if you were home. I am heading to New York for a couple weeks.' I sighed. I still haven't told her I was a hunter and it's been 2 years since I saw her. I messaged her back.  
"Hey sorry. I'm not home. I am in NY for the week. Maybe we could meet up where ya heading."  
"Maple Springs. Where are u heading?"  
"Same here, want to meet up?"  
"Sure see ya soon. Will send you the address." I smiled. I am going to finally see my best friend.

data-p-id=7b76bef36857caf1c26b37bd65072b30, **Katelyn's P.O.V**  
"Sure see ya soon. Will send you the address." I sent the message and thought of a place we could meet  
"Go to Backhouse Inn." I sighed and waited for her to respond. I can just imagine. My best friend heading to Maple Springs while there is a case in town. What was I thinking I should have her stay clear of me. But I can't help it. I haven't seen her since we graduated 2 years ago. I can still remember her 2005 Chevy Camero. It was pure black with a purple stripe down the sides. I have a 2000 Impala.  
After I got to Backhouse Inn I walked in and sure enough there was Jessica. I ran up and hugged her.  
"Oh my goodness Jessica."  
 **Jessica's** **P.O.V**  
"Oh my goodness Jessica."  
"Oh I missed you so much Katelyn." "You've changed.  
"Not really."  
"Yeah you have. Look." Katelyn took out her phone and showed me two pictures.data-media-type=image,data-image-layout=one-horizontal,data-p-id=807b70cc86ec54a056d88623ecde9d8f,style=text-align:center;, dd998522318a8ae82479d016aee086d69a6920fe/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a525352453455642d57434256413d3d2d3430383637313532372e313462633262363031666261346563343730393534333438363732392e6a7067;736;1104,

data-p-id=37d871b168fae649d8dbd79f3a9471fc,data-media-type=image,data-image-layout=one-horizontal,data-p-id=00a0c25e7ff5390add25e6f6ba64c483,style=text-align:center;, 0805735fdbd7d2014cad6fb3534deda68328bb6e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f62366e6d33554f436c37397642773d3d2d3430383637313532372e3134626332623634393031353930663233303539343232393032352e6a7067;330;480,data-p-id=9ab210ee992da9db69491665eca7a142,"Oh, please Katelyn. I haven't changed that much."  
"Oh yes you have."  
"Ok fine I won't argue. Where are these friends you want me to meet?"  
"Oh right. This way." I did not want my secret to come out now. Not when I just got my best friend back and especially with a case in town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Please Don't Let the Secret Out

data-p-id=1d618999cff74328567ff2ebcc80b6d3, **Katelyn's P.O.V**

 **2 Weeks Later**  
Something is off with Jessica. When she saw the boys she just froze. Like she had already met them. Now that I think of it the boys looked at her weird. Have they already met. I doubt they did because the boys are hunters like me and Jessica is not a hunter.  
"Hey Jess can, I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure what's up?"  
"Have you already met the boys?"  
"No why?"  
"Because when you saw them you froze."  
"That's probably because I have seen them around."  
"Where?"  
"In Kansas."  
"Oh ok." So maybe she hasn't met the boys yet. But she is still not telling me something. And I must find out what it is.  
 **Jessica's P.O.V**  
"Hey Jess can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure what's up?"  
"Have you already met the boys?"  
"No why?"  
"Because when you saw them you froze."  
"That's probably I have seen them around."  
"Where?"  
"In Kansas."  
"Oh ok." Why is Katelyn being weird. Did the boys tell her? She didn't yell at me so I'm guessing she knows something is up. Oh boy what have I gotten myself into. Maybe I should have said 'No sorry I can't meet up now.' Then we wouldn't be in thus problem.  
"Hey Kate I'm, going to my room ok."  
"Ok see you in the morning." Now was the time I could talk to the boys. I still have Alex's number so I will message him. When I got to my room I took out my phone and messaged him.  
 _"Hey Alex we have to talk. Can you and Jason come up to my room? Its number 285."_  
 _"Yeah sure be there soon."_  
 _"Ok thanks."_  
Alex and Jason were up to my room in about 5 minutes.  
"We have to talk about Katelyn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Big Fight

 **Jessica's P.O.V**

data-p-id=6692c75fad5c21604b37631ef5192151,"What does she know?"  
"As far as I know she doesn't know anything. Alex did you tell Katelyn anything?"  
"No Jason I didn't. I'm not close to Katelyn like you are."

data-p-id=25cedbc1283a00a93e85bbadec73f0ce,"Wait what? What is Alex talking about?"

data-p-id=06932e775202d8f09e500a251514a31e,"Nothing Jessica. Alex just doesn't know what he is talking about." Jason shot Alex a look.

data-p-id=7069b0aa21a7fc045d24753a1d40599a,"OK well anyway Katelyn cannot find out my secret not yet anyway."  
"Well what do you want us to do Jessica?"  
"Tell her that I left town without saying goodbye. I have to go anyway."

data-p-id=2ffc4601f52d5b7b174566007a98cbd5,"What if she asks why?"  
"Tell her Alex and I got into a fight."

data-p-id=d58606f3470ce64f0d89d5ef153247e9,"But we didn't." I shot a look to Alex.

data-p-id=27a674457fa9cffadd7dd64d8892c478,"Just play the part."

data-p-id=ac3124bcb48a3689354ab942b84b978e,"Ugg why is it always me."

data-p-id=e391f0ac470c899d603f07883032baa3,"Because I can't really get into a fight with Jason if I like him as a friend." I looked to Jason. "Go get Katelyn and tell her Alex and I are fighting and won't stop."

data-p-id=2f66a16b0011b878ea9e4ba55dced4b5,"But you're not..." I cut him off.

data-p-id=16af843affbbd6600f90ad4902b56c17,"How could you Alex! I trusted you!"

data-p-id=1c5c0bad0ba340e5e1a8b87f83ab49ec,"Well Jess it's not my fault that it happened!"  
"Why did I ever have to meet you!" I grab something off the nightstand and throw it at him.

data-p-id=ca69db7dfb6358103da7cea0293854f4,"Woah. Jeez Jess easy it's all an act remember."

data-p-id=e69978e1d05f4be5c6683e3d5c28db2a,"Just shut up. Jeez Alex just get out!"

data-p-id=617c19cec9c76c78fd0e3d1ac63b101b, **Katelyn's P.O.V**

data-p-id=8f875eb44378ced489b3576228394b8c,Katelyn was just walking into he into her room when Jason came running down the hall.  
"Kate we got a problem!"  
"What is it now?"  
"Jess and Alex are fighting and I can't break them up."  
"Crap OK I'm coming." Katelyn and Jason run down the hall toward Jessica's room.  
"How could you Alex! I trusted you!"  
"Well Jess it's not my fault that it happened!"  
"Why did I ever have to meet you!" As Jason and I went to open the door I seen Jess throw something at Alex.  
"Jeez Alex just get out!" I run in and stand in front of Jess.  
"Jess stop what are u doing?"  
"He won't leave me alone!"  
"Well Jess maybe you shouldn't have told me your secret!"  
"What secret?" I look at Alex and he realizes what he just did.  
"Umm... There is not secret Alex is just being mean again..."  
"Jessica Elizabeth Michaels I know when you are lying."  
"Sorry Kate but I am not lying." Jessica storms out of the room. When I try to stop her, she punches me.  
"You think you know everything? Stay out of my way. So much for being best friends, right?" Now I know something is up.  
 **Jessica's P.O.V**

data-p-id=4e53b3464f514090e66b279b49a0be13,I stormed out of the room. When Katelyn tried to stop me, I punched her.  
"You think you know everything? Stay out of my way. So much for being best friends, right?" I walk out to my car and start it. I pull out my phone and text Alex.  
 _If you ever say anything like that again I swear to god I will do something that will hurt you in the worst way possible._ I sent the message and drove off leaving my best friend and the Michelson brothers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Almost 2 Months

data-p-id=617c19cec9c76c78fd0e3d1ac63b101b,Katelyn's P.O.V

data-p-id=d607b14ac0686a7d21614e4b4b14e267,I tried calling Jessica for the 3rd time today.  
"Jess I need your help. Call me." I ran into a problem on a hunt and I think I am turning into a wolf. It's not good when a werewolf bites you. I picked up the phone and called Jason. I know it's only been 2 weeks since I have seen him but he is someone I can actually talk to.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jason. I really need to talk. Are u hunting right now?"  
"Yeah we are on our way to Pittsburg PA."  
"How far out are you?"  
"About an hour why?"  
"Great when you get here come to the night owl inn room 205."  
"Ok we will be there soon." I hung up the phone. Tonight, was a new moon and I can feel the power running through me. This must stop and soon.

Jessica's P.O.V

I have gone about 2 weeks now. Katelyn keeps trying to call me but I'm still mad, until I got the call. I dropped everything and ran. I may be mad but my best friend needed me. I headed to PA where he was staying. When I arrived, I saw Alex and Jason where there. I took a deep and walked up to the door and knocked.

data-p-id=c393995808d13e606edef1b3e4c69917,Katelyn's P.O.V

I heard a knock on the door when I was telling Alex and Jason what happened. I felt so stupid. Alex walked over to the door with a gun in his hand. When Jason opened door, I was surprised to see Jessica.  
"Jess?"  
"Yeah it's me."  
"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.  
"My friend called so I dropped everything including my new life and came."  
"Wait what do you mean new life?"  
"Never mind that what is the emergency?"  
"I got bit it by a werewolf and it's already healed."  
"What!?" After about an hour of explaining everything to her I was becoming anxious. This was really going to be a long night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Full Moon Here We Come

 **Jessica's P.O.V**

"What do you mean you got bit by a werewolf?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"How did you get bit?"  
"Thing was chasing me and when I turned to shoot..."  
"You should have called me for help!"  
"If I called would you have answered?" I sighed. "Your right sorry Kate."  
"Now I heard you say something about a new life."  
"It's nothing to worry about now."  
"Jess."  
"What?"  
"Spill."  
"Kate I already said don't worry about it." Kate put her hands up in surrender.  
"Ok fine I'm here when you want to talk." I nodded my head and looked at the boys.  
"Well better get ready it's time for a full moon and a new wolf."

data-p-id=85a21c3a8e6e1dfb338fd479a75b8731,Katelyn's P.O.V  
It's time. The moon is almost full. I have no idea what to even do. Jason and Alex ended up taking me to their house and locking me in their secret room they have. I can still feel the power and it burns. You have no idea. I hear someone coming and just stare at the door.

data-p-id=d85e0e93e45d9add93bcbc0c29bc3854,"Hey Kate how, ya doing?"  
"Oh just great there is a really bad burning in my shoulder though."

data-p-id=15c4f3e1f33b2b4b4486dba18e8d77b1,"That's the bite. It is probably still healing."

data-p-id=a317dd1398030e1f68bf8a005b98e157,"Anyway, what's up?"

data-p-id=a623e60bdce545170f42f6265d0715e2,"You have about 5 minutes before the moon will be at its peak."  
"OK thanks Jess."

data-p-id=137517ca526c58490b53fc7c389669f1,"Yup"

data-p-id=014afa0bd639e84936f887c08e4d88c7,I hear her open the door and leave. Time for the fun to really start.

data-p-id=ef045559c101b2415cf3c910306f23ba,Jessica's P.O.V

data-p-id=3b7138f6f2f48abdc370ccd280b727ad,This is going to be a long night. Alex and Jason think that it's going to go OK but I just have a bad feeling.

data-p-id=9727218b28f6b1a236596570d5340316,"Hey Jess you, OK?"  
"Yeah just peachy."

data-p-id=04c496cab451167795cfa4b86866d319,"If you're worried about Kate..."  
"It's not that."

data-p-id=a55b3f054ac0c79c623ca33f507e1d2e,"What is it then?"  
"Just never mind. Where did you say my room was?"  
"I will show you."

data-p-id=f76419679900b9ec1476652ab0a58bb3,"Alright." Jason and I walked through the halls to my room. He showed me to my room and I thanked him. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know what happened after I left them 3 weeks ago.

data-p-id=a6c710ba7cf747aa941040918c505779, _Flashback_

data-p-id=3afb96cbdbcc7375922343fc7cdac087, _"Listen Adam I know OK. We will find her."_

data-p-id=74e9d209595edd689e3d6345bb3ed6f7, _"Jessica I'm just worried about her."_

data-p-id=7a162bcca672ff7915704766ba61e4e8, _"I know we will find her I have searched all over. There has to be a clue someplace."_

data-p-id=c6a9b492f4e6933fdd0dfac30b70424e,The memory was interrupted by Alex knocking on my door.

data-p-id=0dcfc4ddc1ea77a19d42bffd340c6abb,"Hey Jess can, we talk?"  
"Sure."

data-p-id=a5aeb7fc94523f9dc96fe441a5333224,"Jason said something about you..."  
"God will you guys just drop it! It's nothing."

data-p-id=0bd77e887a4626d931bf3921557d6f0c,"But Jess..."  
"Get out."

data-p-id=aaa2dae629e7a49dea39e2e07b724872,"Jess."

data-p-id=07caac39c773c082414232147615cc3f,"I said get out."

Alexdata-p-id=1caffa993af334f4cfa3ce09c4dfaaa9,AlexAA left and I could hear him talking to Jason. Why won't they just leave me alone? I walk out of my room and stop Jason and Alex before they can ask me any questions.

data-p-id=de438e0bf94dc685f197ecb71da873ea,"I'll be back in a few. You need anything?"  
"No thanks I think we are good."

data-p-id=455c81627c1c99f66c467f28f454283a,"Alright." I walked out of the house and drove to town. Even after tonight I was having a hard time finding out what to do. I wanted to stay with my friends, but I want out of this life. I just don't know what to do anymore.

data-p-id=63768ad9e68c4ebed59c341482447b4b,AAlex's P.O.V

data-p-id=a3b1b140a73766914ed4d430f53d4651,"She has been gone for a while."

data-p-id=f008618792231923f6acb45480c132ac,"I'm sure she is fine Alex."

data-p-id=c297fc91a4f5ed741919dd7c5211bc90,"Yeah of course she is." I looked back at the research I was doing.

data-p-id=bd6c6862a83c44653d43e7eb0544907d,"Alex?"

data-p-id=57b55fde06e903617a58c3fbf23d296e,"Yeah?"  
"Did you hear that?"

data-p-id=2e1178752404ec4d54e785854547de51,"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything." Jason stood up and started walking toward the room Katelyn was in.

data-p-id=6594108a8f1f9197d74d8ec4ae21597b,"Jason?" He glanced back at me. "What is it?"  
"I don't know." Jason opened the door and walked toward the back of the room. He looked around the room and saw a window open.

data-p-id=aae56a237b898dc122556c9efa4476ea,"Alex we got a problem."

data-p-id=292792d212b462f46114ff222a6e0197,"What?" I looked at the window. No way would she be able to fit through that in wolf form. Which means she hasn't changed yet. This is bad. Really bad. I took out my phone and called Jess.

data-p-id=fdb305154113910365a0fb0fed0eb196," _Hello?"_

data-p-id=466166bd93e1647ae96849cb8aee94ab,"Jess we have a problem."

data-p-id=17deb99dc826396b60f05f474cdc087b, _"What are you talking about?"_  
"It's Katelyn."

data-p-id=c308e4fd79f16893f91c380a4e7b63ce, _"Don't say anymore I'm on my way."_

data-p-id=c86bfb80098067c1f68c9306ee1ed2a7,I hung up and looked at Jason.

data-p-id=b8764dc55125971b7db45ed3d6a6afac,"She is on her way."

data-p-id=8fe02317ac0f52e7cbb06d211af591b2,"Well hopefully she gets here soon because with Katelyn out on a full moon things are going to get bad."

data-p-id=d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Night Has Only Begun

 _ **Jessica's P.O.V**_

data-p-id=cef5002dfa26079b770a8982977535e1,I was in town when Jason called. Katelyn got out. I don't understand how, I made sure the chains wouldn't be able to brake. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to their house.

data-p-id=96437f93afdb4bfe01f20ed9aa4c7e46,"Jason what happened?"  
"I don't know."

data-p-id=602022de1622950c7c4de321c896351e,"Alex do you know?"  
"No I was with Jason the whole time."

data-p-id=fec9ed8390c14bd90aa1540143052405,"Jess do you know where she would have gone?"  
"I might let's go." We head out of the house and head toward the woods on the edge of town. When we got there, I walked to my trunk. I opened it and took out the gun I always carry with me. The boys walked up with their own guns.

data-p-id=aa2a18687b8bca9e13fe51428a43f851,"If she tries to attack you don't use actual bullets use these."

data-p-id=5445f303255bc022c7d96089fa88e8b3,"What are they?" I hand them the Tranquilizer darts.

data-p-id=5be4ee10f19b3a16dd259137d885a675,"Tranquilizer darts." Alex looked at me surprised.

data-p-id=f63c7ab44a9b4ab766ede0a3943222b1,"What?"  
"Nothing." I turned and walked into the woods. After about 5 minutes of walking hear rustling behind me. I keep walking till I get to the clearing then I look behind me and see a black wolf with blue eyes.

data-p-id=bfb3f73600dc17dfe0d7cac766387bc4,"Katelyn don't." The wolf growled at me and I backed up,

data-p-id=eeaed84ee317bea173166617c5a4c4e4,"Katelyn, you don't have to do this. Remember what I said I had a different life. I am like you." Katelyn ran at me and I dodged her.

data-p-id=e048103ea85dbaa6942f282d0c5de0d6,"Jess get out of the way!" I looked to see Jason and Alex aiming at Katelyn.

data-p-id=ca13163f5755f1ed4dc9b1ba2bb6d538,"No don't. I can stop her!"

data-p-id=7d9f0706c332b7a567f08b5593d0b18a,"What are you talking about?"

data-p-id=eac0bf2bc1bfe5fb03377638fa30a2cb,I took a deep breath and that's when my secret came out.

Alex's P.O.V

data-p-id=0472d4a92010f90e92a9ed4f56a1ec41,"She is a wolf." I just stared at the wolf standing in front of me. This is what she meant when she said she had a new life.

data-p-id=aaf319844ccab61e982e5202b01a4c3b,"Jessica?"

data-p-id=699929f05610c3a6ea9ed4b5333cd281,"Jason.."  
"Alex she is fine." Jess turned to Katelyn and growled at her. Katelyn then realized the Jess is the alpha now. Jess then turned to us and walked over to Jason and me and looked at me.

data-p-id=58475ff72d3fdd6b8827a80f9eb434fc, **The Next Day**

data-p-id=617c19cec9c76c78fd0e3d1ac63b101b, **Katelyn's P.O.V**

data-p-id=863a4297b87023be30a99677cbe6d8c6,"So, let me get this straight you're a _**Wolf**_ like me?"  
"Yup."

data-p-id=97840ce2ed440bdb205ca50f1715c745,"So that is the new life you were talking about."

data-p-id=88740f4529051d1ede7fe1e77cc3da86,"Yeah. And I'm was the leader of a pack."

data-p-id=f02620509f9ced5b3a42a4b492772608,"Really?"  
"Yup and the new leader is a grey wolf named Jake."

data-p-id=739959f9acbf44a85ec7b9f1a4e8d2f2,"Jake?"  
"Yeah why?"

data-p-id=3a920d970a1995bdc3aaae56d16577f7,"Where is this pack at?"  
"In the Appalachian Mountains."

data-p-id=cf212e0c233700ebdb37b85893a37627,"Is his last name Williams?"  
"How did you know that?"

data-p-id=50b57fd407216710360e605f08125a5a,"I know him."

data-p-id=ef045559c101b2415cf3c910306f23ba, **Jessica's P.O.V**

data-p-id=521bc4fddcbd9ddd98f4418089d0585c,I just stared at her.

data-p-id=657151a9fed769dded07f2b34f7d190c,"You know him?"

data-p-id=6801882fd8dc5a5cd127d47cab301a2f,"How many times do I have to say it?"  
"Right sorry."  
"It's fine. Now next question, how long have you been hunting Jess?"  
"Since we graduated same as you."  
"Actually no I have been hunting since I was 15."

data-p-id=900f6229ccebe9c218f093bbe5347bf6,"Now that we have figured everything out, what do you want to do next Katelyn?"  
"I don't know. Let's just face everything as it comes and be ready for it."


End file.
